Mariage arrangé
by shadowsline
Summary: Imaginez que vos parents passent un accord avec ceux d'un homme dont vous ignorez tout et arrangent ainsi votre mariage puis ne vous en informe que peu de temps avant que celui-ci ne se produise. Imaginez que l'homme est plutôt du genre distant et froid, que votre future belle-famille est , elle , adorable et que votre futur beau-frère vous plait... Ou alors, devenez Bella Swan!
1. Garder espoir

_J'ai décidée de refaire les quelques chapitres de ma fiction pour la simple et bonne raison que je les trouve mieux écrit comme ça... J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant :)_

* * *

_**~Pensez-vous que tout fini par s'arranger et que l'amour règne en maître dans ce petit**_

_**monde? Vraiment? Alors que diriez-vous si moi, je vous disais que je ne crois pas à cela? Pas plus qu'à l'amour. En même temps, vous me direz, on m'en prive de cet amour alors à quoi bon y croire encore! Et oui, après ma sœur , c'était inévitation! J'avais pourtant tant espéré qu'ils ne fassent pas cela, qu'ils e me forcent pas et me laissent simplement choisir le bon, le plus doux et attentionné. Mais non, ils avaient quand même décidés de ne pas m'accorder cette faveur. J'allais inévitablement me retrouver mariée à un homme dont j'ignore tout et que mes parents ont choisis et ce sans même pouvoir protester.~**_

La jeune femme, à demi allongée sur son lit, scrutait les mots qu'elle venait de rédiger. Un long soupire lui échappa tendit qu'elle replaçait finalement son petit calepin dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit afin que la personne qui frappait ne puisse le voir. Elle avait toujours eut en horreur ce genre de fille à écrire tout leurs soi-disant malheur dans un ridicule bouquin mais pourtant, elle n'avait put résister à poser elle-aussi sur papier toutes ces choses dont elle ne pouvait parler ou même se plaindre.

**-« La porte est ouverte…»** Lança-t-elle, d'un ton las, tout en se redressant pour s'assoir.

Un visage pâle et orné de cheveux d'un noirs passa alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**« Tout va bien ma Bella? »** Fit la jeune femme tout en sautillant d'un pas gracieux jusqu'au lit où elle prit place.

Son beau visage était doux mais pourtant, l'inquiétude s'y lisait aisément. La dite Bella haussa simplement les épaules.

**« Je vais me retrouver mariée d'ici quelques semaines avec un pauvre crétin que je ne connais même pas… Que demander de plus? »**

Si la jeune femme à côté d'elle avait été de face, elle aurait surement remarquer les yeux larmoyant de sa sœur. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, Alice était passé parla avant elle.

**« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella! J'ai essayé, vraiment! Mais tu les connais! Tout ce qui compte pour eux est la renommée et l'argent… Je suis vraiment navrée! »** Alice étreignit sa jeune sœur avant de continuer à mi-voix.** « Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est une proposition ma belle. Aro m'a promis qu'il était quelqu'un de bien! Sa famille est loin d'être pauvre et c'est quelqu'un de relativement bien élevé! D'après ce qu'on dit, il est aussi très beau! Et…. Et il s'appelle Jasper… Jasper Cullen!»**

Un simple reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Bella avait déjà vu quelques membres de la famille Cullen. Ils étaient arrivés en ville il y a peu et évidemment, ils ne se mêlaient pas aux autres. Ils semblaient tous si... Dédaigneux, très préocupés par leur image de parfait riches. Néanmoin, elle ne pouvait nier que leurs beautés ,différentes mais si semblable pourtant, l'avait laissés bouche bée. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu' elle n'avait absolument pas apprécié leur air supérieur. C'était comme si elle avait put voir tout l'argent qu'ils possédaient en un seul coup d'œil. Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas d'un "Jasper"... Et puis, Aro lui aussi avait un air supérieur qui lui avait déplu mais il s'avérait plutôt que ce n'était qu'une image, en vérité, il était doux et respectueux de tous … Non, elle ne se fierais pas à l'apparence, elle continuerait d'espérer pour tomber sur un homme... Acceptable.

Un coup discret contre la porte attira leur attention et un petit "Entrez" se fit entendre dans la chambre avant qu'un homme, grand, pâle et à la longue chevelure brune n'entre. Il leur accorda un sourire tendre en prenant place avec elle sur le grand lit. Alice vint d'ailleur bien vite se blottir dans ses bras.

"Ils étaient fait pour être se trouver ces deux là…" Pensa Isabella.

- **« Bella, tes parents m'ont demandés de te rappeler que tu dois boucler tes valises pour ton départ de demain matin… »** Le grand brun eut l'air gêné, guère à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation.

- **« Bien, merci Aro… »**

L'homme eut un léger soupir et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa belle-soeur.

**-****« **Tu sais, Jasper est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Son père, Carlisle, m'a connu alors que j'étais enfant. J'ai grandis avec son autre fils: Emmett. Je peux t'assurer qu'il a eu une éducation parfaite! Il doit être intelligent en plus de ça... Surement plus que son frère en tout cas! »

Il ria doucement, tirant un faible sourire amusé à Bella.

**-****« J**e sais que je peux te faire confiance là-dessus... Merci d'essayer d'arranger la situation, c'est très gentil de ta part! »

La brunette se leva, étreignit et embrassa sa sœur et son beau-frère puis se laissa tomber au milieu de son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller: cette journée pleine de rebondissement n'avait fait que l'épuiser.


	2. Alice et le départ

C'est évidement une Alice survoltées qui vint réveiller notre chère Isabella, la secouant sans la moindre délicatesse puis ouvrant grands les rideaux pour laisser les rayons brillant finir son travail.

**-« ****Allez, dépêches-toi! On a tellement de chose à faire! Tes cheveux, te trouver une tenue correcte… Faire de toi la parfaite jeune femme à marier, chérie! ****Alors je te veux dans la salle de bain dans, grand maximum, dix minutes! Et que ça saute! ****»** S'agitait Alice tout en fouillant la grande armoire de sa sœur.

Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures et la brunette encore endormie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

**-« ****Alice! Je dois partir en début d'après midi, j'ai bien plus de temps qu'il n'en faut alors: Laisse-moi dormir! ****»** Bougonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

**-« ****Je t'assure que je suis capable de te jeter dans la douche, en pyjama et avec la couette si il le faut… ****»** Répliqua sa diabolique sœur, l'air de rien.

L'en sachant très bien capable, la plus jeune des deux Swan lui tira puérilement la langue mais s'extirpa du lit.

- **« ****Je te jure que je te hais Swan! ****»** Lui cria-t-elle de la salle d'eau dans laquelle elle s'enferma tout de suite après.

- **« ****Dépêches-toi au lieu de râler! ****»** Entendit-elle tout de même en provenance de sa propre chambre.

Avec un soupir, elle se dévêtit avant d'entrer dans la spacieuse baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse.

Les effluves de lavandes émanant du bain créèrent une atmosphère si douillette que Bella crut se rendormir parmi les bulles et la mousse. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa grande sœur adorée qui entra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

-**« ****Lavande? Parfait, il va devenir fou de ton odeur, j'en suis sure! Je dépose tes affaires ici… N'oublie pas de bien laver tes cheveux! ****»**

Puis elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était apparût.

- **« ****Une vraie tornade… Pauvre Aro… ****»** Chuchota Bella, avec amusement.

Finalement, après un peu plus d'une heure, la belle sorti de son bain, s'enroula dans une longue serviette en coton et s'activa à sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette. Une fois ses cheveux approximativement secs, elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle devait enfiler.

Evidemment, ce qu'avait choisi Alice n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle, elle aurait choisi. Pour elle, une jean et un chemisier auraient étés largement suffisant et pourtant, elle avait à la main une jolie robe mi-cuisse verte bouteille avec un joli nœud noir qui enserrait la taille. Certes, la tenue était élégante mais… Un peu trop.

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la brunette tandis qu'elle s'imaginait la réaction de son futur mari s'il la voyait dans cette tenue. De plus, les escarpins noirs, aussi magnifiques soient-ils, auraient étés plus appropriés pour une soirée qu'autre chose.

Bien décidée à ne pas porter cela, elle fit irruption dans sa chambre, encore en serviette. Cependant, sa sœur n'était pas seule, son meilleur ami Jacob était la lui aussi. Il ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de lui lancer avec ce grand sourire enfantin dont il avait le secret:

-**« ****Un peu de tenue voyons! Tu vas être mariée dans peu de temps, je t'interdis d'exhiber ton corp de cette façon! »**

Pour toute réponse elle lui jeta l'un de ses escarpins alors qu'il prenait la fuite en riant.

Alice eut l'air catastrophée qu'elle ose abimer de si belles chaussures et critiquer une tenue aussi classe que celle-ci. Si bien que la cadette n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enfiler la robe, les chaussures et la jolie petite veste qui venait sublimer le tout. Une chose était sure: Elle était absolument renversante! Même Jake fut bouche bée.

Tout de vert et noir vêtu, un maquillage discret mais visible, ses jambes mises en valeur grâce aux talons et enfin ses cheveux qui formaient une cascade de boucles brunes … Tout était parfait!

-**« ****Il va tomber raide dingue de toi le Jasper dis-donc! ****»** Commenta Alice avec un sourire ravi.

Néanmoins, tous ces préparatifs avaient prit du temps et la voiture qui devait la conduire chez les Cullen était déjà là! Elle se dépêcha alors de descendre et tandis que le chauffeur empilait ses affaires dans le coffre, elle fit ses au revoir puis monta en voiture.


	3. Une belle famille formidable

Le trajet se fit dans un silence royal , tandis que Bella lisait distraitement. Le seul fait de se concentrer sur tout ces mots ornant la première page lui demandait un effort considérable tant son esprit était ailleurs. Elle passa une heure ainsi, les yeux rivés sur son livre et condamnée à relire plusieurs fois la même phrase pour en comprendre le sens. Mais le manque de sommeil se fit ressentir et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même. Elle s'allongea alors, tentant de trouver une position confortable et d'enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**-« Mademoiselle Swan! Réveillez-vous, nous y sommes! »** S'exclama le chauffeur d'une voix forte, ce qui eut le mérite de tirer la belle de son sommeil sans rêve.

Le dit chauffeur se tenait debout près de la portière qu'il tenait ouverte et semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à la secouer.

**-« Pardon... Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas entendu... »** Balbutia la brune, en s'extirpant maladroitement de la voiture.

Ses bagages étaient déjà sorties et , tandis que Bella tantait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et sa coiffure, la porte d'entrée de l'immense villa devant laquelle ils étaient garés s'ouvrit. Une femme aux boucles chocolat et au regard bienveillant dévala rapidement les marches pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

**-« Isabella! Nous t'attendions! Je suis Esmée! »** Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

La bonne humeur de la femme fit que Bella se sentit tout de suite à son aise et un léger sourire prit même place sur ses lèvres.

**-« Enchantée Madame Cullen! Je suis désolée, j'arrive plus tard que prévu! Et... Hum... Je préfèrerais Bella si cela ne vous gêne pas... »** Répondit-elle timidement

**-« Seulement si tu acceptes d'oublier ce "Madame Cullen"!»** Rit la maîtresse des lieux tandis qu'elle menait sa future belle-fille à l'intérieur.

La villa était immense et décorée avec élégance comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Les pièces étaient toutes en de teintes chaudes et accueillantes mariant le beige, le marron, le crème, le noir avec parfois quelques touches de blanc et de rouge. Et bien sûr, les meubles étaient de qualité mais restaient néanmoins simple et utiles, rien de trop tape-à-l'oeil dans tout les cas . Esmée mena Bella jusqu'à l'immense pièce se divisée en deux partie: Une cuisine immense et bien équipée ainsi qu'un salon aux proportions tout aussi impressionnantes. Un homme, grand et blond, s'approcha d'elles, un sourire ravi et tout aussi accueillant que l'avait été celui de sa femme.

**-« Isabella! Nous commencions à nous impatienter! Rosalie ne tient plus en place et Jasper non plus! »** Déclara le patriarche avec bonne humeur, se penchant pour elle afin d'embrasser ses joues.** « Je suis Carlisle, bienvenu parmis nous! »**

La brune à cet instant fut heureuse devant ces parents qui semblaient tout deux si aimants, l'accueillant comme si elle était leur propre fille. C'est avec son plus beau sourire qu'elle répondit:

**-« Enchantée! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur! Mais... Je préfère Bella si cela ne vous ennuie pas... »**

Ils discutèrent brièvement, Bella les complimentant sur leur maison et eux expliquant à quel point son arrivée réjouissait tout le monde. Soudain, les Cullens décrétèrent qu'il était l'heure de manger et tandis qu'Esmée dressait la table aidée par Bella, Carlisle se chargea d'aller chercher Rosalie et... Jasper.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient déjà attablées alors que les trois têtes blondes firent irruption. La coeur de Bella manqua un battement lorsque les yeux de son futur mari se posèrent sur elle. Un seul mot pouvait qualifié l'homme qui venait d'entrer: Magnifique. Il ressemblait à l'une de ces vedettes dont toutes les filles sont folles: Un sourire ravageur, des yeux bleu comme le ciel, un visage angélique, un corps d'athlète, une peau pâle et une tignasse de cheveux blond paille légèrement frisée qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules. A ce moment elle aurait tout donner pour avoir la faculté de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce que cet homme -dont le visage ne trahissait rien- penssait d'elle. Mais Bella savait parfaitement qu'elle était loin de la top-model qu'il aurait pu avoir. Les présentations se firent à vitesse éclair, sans que le regard du beau blond ne qui

tte la brune ou même que son sourire de coin ne s'affaiblisse. Rosalie semblait encore plus ravie de son arrivée que ses parents, se précipitant sur Bella pour la serrée contre elle. En parlant de top-model, en voilà une! En effet, Rosalie est digne des plus grandes mannequins qui existe! Elle était le genre de femme dont tout homme rêve: De beau cheveux d'or, plutôt grande, une peau d'ivoire, des yeux bleu électriques, un sourire doux, des formes généreuses... Juste parfaite, à l'image de son frère et ses parents. Le diné fut prit dans la bonne humeur, Bella y apprit que l'un des membres de cette famille merveilleuse manquait à l'appel et ne reviendrait que demain d'un long voyage: Emmett. La brune était ensuite montée dans une chambre individuelle: pas question de dormir avec son futur mari avant le mariage, telle était la tradition. Ses valises étaient là et elle se changea rapidement, tombant dans un sommeil tranquille plus rapidement que d'habitude, surement que le voyage l'avait épuiséé.


	4. Réveil difficile, rencontre, discutions

Ce fut avec douceur, rien de comparable avec le réveil express et dynamique d'Alice, que le lendemain Rosalie vint réveillée Bella aux environs de 8 heures. Elle tira la brune de son sommeil non pas en ouvrant les rideaux ou en la secouant mais plutôt en s'accroupissant près du lit et en ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux.

**-« Debout belle endormie, le petit déjeuner est servit à 9 heures 30 ici! »** Avait-elle dit d'une voix calme mais amusée.

Ainsi Bella se leva lentement, s'extirpant avec peine de son nouveau lit chaud et confortable pour partir à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre sous ordre d'une Rosalie autoritaire. Un bain avait été coulé pour elle et un parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air. C'est sans se faire prier que la jeune femme se déshabilla à la hâte pour s'y glisser avec un soupir de bien-être.

**-« Je vois que l'eau est bonne, Miss! »** Fit la voix de la blonde qui entra sans que l'autre ne la remarque, ses yeux étant clos pour profiter un maximum de son moment de détente. « J'ai mis tes vêtements sur le tabouret et voilà tout ce dont tu auras besoins! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant plusieurs flacon que la brune reconnut comme du savon, du shampoing ainsi que de l'après-shampoing.

Et avant même que Bella ne puisse la remercier, elle s'éclipsa. La jeune femme prit alors tout son temps pour prendre soin d'elle et profiter du calme reposant de la pièce.

Après un long moment à barboter dans l'eau, elle se décida à sortir de la baignoire, s'enroulant dans un long peignoir posé sur ses affaires par sa future belle-sœur. Mais un bref regard à la petite pendule de la pièce lui apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus que trente minute pour s'habiller et faire de ses cheveux quelque chose d'acceptable. La brune se sécha rapidement, entourant une serviette autour de ses cheveux avant d'enfiler ses sous-vêtement puis de se munir du sèche-cheveux qui trainait. Une fois ses cheveux secs et coiffés, elle enfila la robe bleu marine, s'arrêtant au-dessus du genoux et munie d'un ruban blanc attaché en un petit nœud papillon sous la poitrine, qui devait surement appartenir à Rosalie. Finalement, elle avait enfilée une paire de ballerine blanche et était sortie presque en courant. Mais sa maladresse légendaire ne mit pas longtemps à la rattrapée et ainsi, à l'angle du couloir elle percuta de plein fouet un Jasper encore un peu endormi pour finir sur les fesses à ses pieds. Le grand blond, lui, n'avait presque pas bougé bien qu'il fut plus que surpris. Bella se releva d'un bond, s'empourprant inévitablement tout en baissant les yeux gênée tandis qu'il soupirait.

**-« Charmante façon de dire bonjour... »** Grommela-t-il de sa voix grave où une pointe d'amusement était perceptible.

**-« P-Pardon... Je courais et... Hum... Bonjour!»** Répondit maladroitement la jeune femme tandis que son regard venait se planter dans le sien.

Elle put à ce moment constater qu'il arborait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et qu'il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir mais aussi qu'il sortait probablement de la douche et qu'il était divinement beau! Le contact visuel fut rompu alors que la brune se détournée le rouge au joues. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, uniquement brisé quelques minutes plus tard par le soupir agacé du blond puis par ses pas résonnant dans le couloir. Bella en était restée bouche-bée jusqu'à que sa belle-sœur ne vienne la cherchée. Elle fut accueillit dans la cuisine par Carlisle et Esmée qui lui firent la bise avant qu'elle ne remarque l'homme à la carrure massive assis à la table. L'inconnu était grand, très grand par rapport à elle et ne ressemblait absolument pas à Rosalie et Jasper mais en revanche, la ressemblance avec Esmée était frappante.

**-« Alors voici la charmante Isabella dont on m'a parlé! Eh bah dis donc, elle est plutôt canon mon p'tit Jaz', t'en a de la chance! »** Lança-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de la concernée.

**-« Emmett! »** Réprimande gentillement Esmée qui ne put cacher son sourire.

**-« Bah quoi? »** Fit-il en riant **« Moi c'est Emmett, bienvenu dans la famille Bell's! »**

**-« Emmett, elle vient d'arriver et tu lui fais déjà peur avec tes surnoms débiles! »** Intervint Rosalie tandis que la brune riait aux éclats, entrainant à sa suite les autres. Le dit Emmett avait ensuite serré Bella dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'assoit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La discutions battait son plein quand soudain, Esmée décida qu'il était temps pour les futurs mariés de faire plus ample connaissance. Ainsi, elle les poussa hors de la pièce avec l'ordre de: **« Prendre le thé dans l'un des salons, se balader main dans la main dehors ou je ne sais quoi d'autres avec bien sur l'interdiction de faire de bêtise! »**

Une fois dans le couloir, les futurs mariés comme Esmée les avait nommés restèrent silencieux un moment, se fixant simplement du regard avant que le blond ne se décide et lance un bref **« Suis-moi »**. Il la mena alors a travers les différents couloir de l'immense demeure pour finalement arriver à une pièce très calme et éclairée où se trouvait des fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'une petite table supportant un petit plateau de thé. Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils, face-à-face, et saisirent chacun une tasse de thé fumant sans ouvrir la bouche.

Après un long moment de silence, Jasper reposa sa tasse vide et planta son regard bleu et envoûtant dans celui chocolat de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.

**-« Allons-nous rester ainsi longtemps? Je sais bien que le fait de se marier dans ces conditions est déprimant mais si c'est à cela que doivent ressembler nos conversations, ce pourrait bien être encore plus ennuyeux que ce que je prévoyais. »** Dit-il avec froideur.

Son attitude et ses paroles firent immédiatement réagir la brune qui fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

**-« Vous croyez peut-être que c'est évident pour moi? Nous ne nous sommes que très peu parler et vous voudriez que je trouve un sujet intéressant? »** Répliqua-t-elle aussi calmement que possible.

Un air moqueur c'était alors installé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et un sourire avait une nouvelle fois étiré le coin de ses lèvres légèrement.

**-« Vous? »** Releva-t-il avec amusement.** « Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée sont tutoyés par contre moi, j'ai droit au vouvoiement... Drôle de logique! »**

**-« Ce n'est pas drôle, mes parents m'ont simplement élevés convenablement mais si tu le préfère, je te tutoierais également! »** Répondit la brune en soupirant.

**-« Bien... Enfin, nous sommes là pour faire connaissance donc... Joues-tu d'un instrument Isabella? »** Demanda Jasper, impassible.

L'entente de son prénom entier la fit grimacer mais elle répondit tout de même:

**-« Je n'ai que de faible notion de piano et... Toi? »**

S'en suivit une long discutions sur les goût de chacun sur divers sujet: la musique, la littérature, le sport, les préférences...

Un jeune homme instruit, gentil et même gentleman semblait avoir remplacé le froid, mystérieux et agaçant Jasper Cullen ce qui ravissait Bella. Et au moment de se quitter pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, il avait prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme, en effleurant le dos de ses lèvres avant de franchir la porte sans un regard derrière lui.


	5. Un point de vue Jasperien

J'étais allongé là, sur mon lit au milieu de ma chambre, les bras croisés derrière ma tête depuis maintenant une bonne heure, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Je repassais encore et encore les évènements de ces derniers jours. Enfin, surtout l'arrivée d'Isabella…

Elle semblait déjà être acceptée par tous le monde. J'en étais heureux, c'est certain! Mais j'avais la désagréable impression que cela allait me jouer des tours…

Ou alors, je les enviais peut-être simplement d'être déjà aussi proche d'elle, de pouvoir la faire sourire, alors que moi… Je semblais bon qu'à l'énervée. Je n'avais jamais eu à séduire une femme, généralement et sans me vanter, elles tombées toutes grâce à mon physique et mon argent. Pourtant, elle, elle semblait différente…

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un faible coup à la porte. J'autorisais vaguement la personne a entrer mais, celle-ci se contenta de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

**-« Pardonnez mon interruption mais, Madame Cullen me demande de vous dire qu'elle voudrait avoir une conversation avec vous et qu'elle vous attend dans sa propre chambre. »** Fit d'une petite voix Patricia, notre « servante ».

J'acquiesçait simplement avec un sourire poli et elle prit congé. Là était l'occasion d'échapper à ces réflexions qui ne faisaient que me donner un mal de crâne frustrant. J'attrapais alors simplement un tee-shirt noir et un jean simplement puis filais sous la douche.

Tandis que l'eau coulait le long de mon corps et plaquait mes cheveux sur mon crane, je soupirais de bien-être. En un rien de temps, tout mes muscles furent détendus et mon mal de crâne, évaporé. Je me décidais donc à sortir, me séchant et enfilant mes vêtements rapidement.

C'est les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau et en bataille que je rejoignit Esmée dans sa chambre. Elle arborait le même sourire fier et aimant que lorsqu'elle nous regardait chaque fois. Je lui retournais son sourire et l'étreignais rapidement avant de me poster sur un fauteuil, près du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

**-« Alors mon fils, que penses-tu de Bella? »** Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

**-« Elle est très gentille… »** Répondis-je maladroitement.

**-« Et très jolie et intelligente également… Ne le nie pas Jasper! Je te connais mieux que quiconque, j'ai bien vu ta réaction à son arrivée! Et comment tu as réagis quand Emmett l'a prise dans ses bras! »** Elle semblait amusée par la situation. **« Vous allez tellement bien ensemble! »**

**-« Je n'ai pas mal réagis! Et puis… Elle ne semble pas vraiment m'apprécier! »**

- **« C'est faux! Juste que tu es plus distant avec elle qu'Emmett par exemple! Lui est joueur et câlin alors que toi, tu l'évites! Elle est sûrement perdue, tu sais… »**

**-« Elle n'est pas capable de tenir une conversation, ce n'est pas ma faute! Quand elle osera me parler sans bégayer comme une collégienne, ce sera bien plus simple! »**

Je boudais comme un véritable enfant de cinq ans et j'en avais conscience mais après tout, c'était vrai! C'était elle qui n'osait pas parler avec moi!

**-« Jasper! Mets-y au moins un peu de bonne volonté! Je suis certaine qu'elle ne résistera pas au doux et adorable Jasper que je connais! »**

Je roulais des yeux devant son air maternel puis lui tirait la langue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de quitter la pièce.

J'étais descendu peu après, attiré par le bruit de cris et de rire en provenance du jardin. Ce jardin qui avait si longtemps abrité nos jeux d'enfants à Rosalie, Emmett et moi et où je ne mettais maintenant que rarement les pieds.

Isabella courait , pieds nus, en riant aux éclats et vêtue d'une adorable robe bleu nuit qui devait appartenir à Rosalie. Emmett la poursuivait en grognant comme un animal. Je m'approchais encore et croisais le regard de Rosalie qui s'amusait du comportement peu adulte des deux sprinteurs.

C'est alors que le regard d'une Bella qui passait tout près de moi s'accrocha au mien. Je lui lançais un sourire de coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. Cependant, il semblait que j'avais monopolisé un peu trop son attention et elle s'emmêla dans ses propres pieds, tombant en avant. J'eus tout juste le temps de la rattraper par la taille, lui empêchant la rencontre avec le sol. Elle me lança à ce moment là un regard timide mais franchement amusé, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées violement du fait que, dans le feu de l'action, je l'avais plaquée contre mon torse. Mais alors que la vision de ma « future femme » réveillait une certaine partie de mon intimité, je la lâchais violemment et tournais les talons, la laissant plantée là.

Tout de suite après l' «incident » dans le jardin, je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, en tentant par une bonne douche froide de faire disparaitre de mon esprit cette vision d'elle qui m'avait tant troubler. Mais Esmée semblait réellement vouloir ma mort. En effet, elle vint me chercher, quelques minutes après ma douche, pour un rendez-vous avec la Wedding Planner en charge des préparatifs du mariage.

Je me retrouvais alors là, dans l'entrée à attendre ma belle, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas changée, s'était juste contentée d'enfiler une paire de ballerines blanches et un manteau. C'est sans un regard pour moi qu'elle passa la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture qui attendait. Elle voulait jouer l'indifference? Bien… Nous allons donc voir jusqu'à qu'elle point elle pouvait être amusante…

Une fois dans la voiture, je déposais, l'air de rien, ma main sur son genoux, caressant vaguement sa peau. Immédiatement, elle se mit à trembloter, tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient une fois de plus. Je me penchais alors vers elle, plongeant mon visage dans son cou où je m'amusais à effleurer sa peau de mes lèvres, sans vraiment la toucher chaque fois. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, faisant naitre un sourire ravi sur mes lèvres. Ma main sur sa cuisse remontait plus haut à chaque caresse, tout en restant presque sage. Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille d'une voix séduisante:

**-« Si j'avais su plus tôt l'effet que je te faisais.. »**

Seulement, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'elle allait faire. Parce qu'elle avait de la répartie la petite! Elle me prit de court en posant sa main directement sur mon érection naissante, m'arrachant un soupire étranglé. La brune fixa son regard chocolat au mien, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres et chuchota:

**-« Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu avais plus envie de moi que tu ne le montrais… »**

Puis, avec une dernière caresse à mon entre-jambe à présent parfaitement réveillée, elle descendit tranquillement de la voiture, reprenant son petit air enfantin pour partir à la rencontre d'une blonde qui nous attendait.


	6. Le rendez vous

Mon Dieu mais comment j'ai pu faire ça! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… En même temps, c'est lui qui avait voulu jouer! J'en avais même été toublée et étonnée au début! Il est sacrément doué en plus! On peut dire qu'il m'a ruiné un sous-vêtement de marque qu'Alice m'avait acheté, il y a peu!  
En tout cas, je lui avais cloué le bec au tombeur de service et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien! Lui qui me prenait pour une Sainte-Ni-Touche, je l'avais remis en place bien comme il faut... Il faudrait que je la racontre à Rosalie et Alice celle-là! De plus, on ne peut pas dire que ça ne m'a pas plu, de ce que j'avais pu sentir: il était plutôt bien fait, c'est indiscutable… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi! N'importe quoi!

Je secouais imperceptiblement la tête, tentant de me remettre les idées en place avec ce… Charmant trajet. Je me lançais alors à la rencontre de la jeune femme blonde qui s'était approchée. Je serais la main qu'elle me tendit puis me présentais.

**-« Bonjour! Je suis Bella Swan… »**

**-« Enchantée, je suis Kate! Esmée vous a surement dit quel était mon rôle! Mais je voulais tout de même l'avis des futurs mariés pour quelques petites choses! »**

**-« Des détails ne devraient pas prendre toute l'après-midi alors… »** Lança la voix grave mais mélodieuse du beau blond derrière moi.

Je lui lançais un sourire angélique alors qu'il me fusillait du regard. Il allait être de très mauvais humeur le Jasper, c'était certain.

Un coup d'œil vers son entre-jambe m'apprit qu'il avait bien fait de choisir un jean aussi ample… Bien que la bosse qui le déformait était tout de même bien visible.

J'étouffais un rire tout en suivant Kate à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusque dans un petit bureau.

**-« Prenez place, je vous prie! »** Nous pria-t-elle, prenant à présent un air tout à fait professionnel. **« Voilà, j'aurais voulu connaitre vos gout quant à la décoration , aussi bien pour la salle de réception que pour la salle de bal! »**

Soudain, j'eus un hoquet de surprise.

**-« Une salle de bal? »** Répétais-je bêtement.

**-« Oui... Je pensais qu'Esmée vous en avait parler... Nous comptions célébrer le mariage puis donner un bal en votre honneur ensuite... »**

Je la regardais, bouche bée. Combien cela allait-il coûter? C'était impensable! Jasper soupira, exaspéré par ma réaction et demanda simplement à Kate de continuer. Elle commença alors ses questions:

**-« Rose rouge ou plutôt roses? »**

**-« Rose, bien sur! »** Avais-je répondu dans un sourire.

**-« Rouge! »** M'avait-il contredit impassible.

**-« Eh bien... Nous pourrons mélanger les deux! »** Trancha Kate, amusée par notre comportement, tandis que je lançais un regard noir au grand blond assis près de moi et qui semblait très content de ses enfantillages.** « Ensuite... Le buffet, chaud ou plutôt froid? »**

**-« Froid »** Choisis-je sans hésiter.

**-« Chaud »** Contra Jasper.

**-« Par contre, dans ce cas, l'un de vous deux doit céder! »** Intervint Kate.

**-« Le chaud est bien plus plaisant lors d'un dîner de mariage! »** Argumenta aussitôt le grand blond.

La jeune femme face à nous me lança un regard et je soupirais en acquiesçant.

**-« Très bien! »** Acceptais-je.

Ainsi se déroula notre petit entretien: Sans qu'il ne se lasse de me contredire à tout bout de champs. Je cédais la plus part du temps, après tout, ce n'était que des détails. Mais parfois, lui aussi.. Surement pour faire bonne figure! C'est surtout au moment de choisir les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur ainsi que des témoins qu'il cédait. J'avais donc optée pour de petites robes a bustier d'une couleur qui serait choisi en fonction de la robe. Et pour les costumes, j'avais également opté pour des costumes blancs ainsi qu'une chemise en accord avec la décoration et la robe de mariée également . Mais son costume à lui et ma robe à moi seraient choisis plus tard pour que la surprise que la tradition impose soit respectée, ainsi les couleurs seraient choisi également au dernier moment.

Enfin, l'entretien se termina. La grande blonde nous raccompagna jusque dans la rue où le chauffeur nous attendait, une fois encore. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, Kate sera la main de chacun de nous avant que nous ne montions à nouveau en voiture.

**-« Tu es impossible Cullen! Le mariage va être un désastre! Buffet chaud, quelle idée! »** M'écriais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-« Oh, vraiment? Ce n'est pas si terrible! Eh puis je n'y peux rien si nos goût sont... Différents... »** Répondit-il la mine innocente bien qu'il n'arrivait que difficilement à cacher son sourire de coin.

Je m 'approchais alors, posant l'air de rien une main sur son torse et jouant avec l'un des boutons de sa chemise. Je lui chuchotait à l'oreille:

**-« Oui mais si le mariage me déplait trop, il se peut que la « lune de miel » te déplaise à toi.. »**

Mais il eut une réaction qui eut le mérite de me clouer le bec un instant. Il saisi mes poignet et m'écarta de lui, plantant son regard de le mien.

**-« Comme si tu avais le choix! »** Avait-t-il répliquer redevenant tout à coup froid et distant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de sa réponse.

**-« Sérieusement? Alors tu t'amuses de moi pendant tout le premier trajet mais quand on inverse les rôles, tu te braques! Non mais, tu te prends pour quoi, bon sang! Je ne suis pas un jouet! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on va se retrouver mariés dans quelques temps que j'aurais à t'obéir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit! Je ne te dois rien et toi non plus! Ne t'avise plus jamais de reposer la main sur moi Cullen, c'est bien clair? »**

Et plus aucun de nous n'avait plus ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Puis lorsque la voiture s'était enfin immobilisée, j'étais sorti de celle-ci telle une furie et avait claqué la porte au nez d'un Jasper toujours aussi impassible. J'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée à la volée, tombant nez-à -nez avec une Esmée qui s'écarta simplement, sans poser de question pour me laisser monter les escaliers et rejoindre ma chambre.


	7. Colère et égarement

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent et apprécient ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir, vous êtes géniaux et j'adore vos jolis reviews! :3_

_Voilà donc un petit chapitre trèèès en retard mais plein d'action! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_

* * *

**_POV Emmett_**

* * *

**-« Bella, ouvre! »**

**_-« Va-t-en Emmett! »  
_**  
**_-« Je te jure que je vais défoncer la porte si tu ne l'ouvres pas maintenant! »  
_**  
**_-« Comme si tu prendrais le risque de casser une porte si coûteuse! »_**

Ah elle ne m'en croyais pas capable? On voit bien qu'elle ne me connais pas! Je reculais alors de plusieurs pas puis me lançais contre la porte, l'épaule la première. La porte grinça mais ne céda pas. La deuxième fois serait la bonne! Je reculais à nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne retente quelques choses, m'offrant la vue d'une Isabella aux joues striées par les larmes mais qui secouait la tête en riant.

**-« Tu es fou, Emmett, completement fou! »**

Mais pour toute réponse, je m'avançais et l'entourais de mes bras. Instantanément , elle vint nicher son visage contre mon torse et s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt tandis que son petit rire se transformait peu à peu en un sanglot. Je l'attirais doucement à l'intérieur et refermais la porte sur nous d'un coup de pied.

**-« Pourquoi suis-je ici Emmett? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi avec… Lui…? »**

Sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure entre deux sanglots et étouffé par mon tee-shirt. Toute sa détresse était perceptible en ces trois mots à peine compréhensibles. Que répondre à cela?

**-« Je suis désolé ma Bella, tellement désolé… »**

Ma phrase qui se voulait réconfortant eut , a ma plus grande surprise, n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ma future belle-soeur avait relevé la tête et m'avait lancé un regard noir en me lançant:

**-« Tu es désolé? Désolé! Tout le monde est désolé hein?! Et moi donc! Va te faire voir Cullen! Allez tous au diable! Je vous hais, tous autant que vous êtes! Je ne mérite pas ça! Je mérite d'être heureuse et pas d'être la gentille petite femme bien dressée d'une saleté de bourge foutrement sexy mais terriblement con! »**

Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois tandis qu'elle ponctuait chaque mot d'un coup-de-poing contre mon torse. Après tout, elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais ce qui m'a surtout bluffé c'est ma propre réaction face à ça...

Face à ce regard noir qu'elle me lançait, ses lèvres si attirantes déversant sa haine et sa peine, tout ça m'avait... Plu, beaucoup trop plu! J'avais alors saisi ses petits poings dans mes mains et avait déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement mais fermement .

J'avais bien remarqué sa surprise et son hésitation bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucun mouvement de recul, à aucun moment. Elle s'était même un peu plus pressée contre moi tout bougeant ses lèvres en harmonie avec les miennes. Mes mains avaient lâchées les siennes pour glisser lentement le long de son corps et finir par échouer sur ses hanches tandis que les siennes se glissaient avec fière dans mes cheveux et sur mon torse.

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression de vide en vous? Cette impression que votre cerveau est définitivement parti en vacance? Eh bien, c'est généralement dans ce genre de situation où vous avez conscience de faire une bêtise qu'il décide de prendre des vacances. En effet. Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas droit de poser la main sur elle et encore moins de l'embrasser mais mon corps semblait à présent vouloir agir seul. Je ne pu ainsi empêcher mes jambes de se mettre en marche pour la pousser jusqu'à la coincer contre le mur, ni arrêter mes lèvres qui descendaient le long de sa mâchoire, de son coup et laissaient quelques traces rouges. Je perdais simplement pied et laissait court à mes envies.

Mais elle ne m'aidait pas non plus. Elle répondait avec fougue et passion à mon baiser tandis que son bassin ondulait contre le mien, contre ma virilité qui me faisait presque mal. J'avais envie d'elle, terriblement envie d'elle et ce depuis son arrivée.

Quelques minutes suffirent à ce que sa robe finisse au sol, me laissant le loisir de parcourir son corps des yeux avant qu'elle ne m'attire à nouveau contre elle et ne réclame mes caresses d'un faible gémissement. Évidement, j'accédais avidement à sa demande, laissant mes mains effleurées sa peau de pêche tandis que nos langues livraient toujours cette même une bataille féroce et passionnée.

Mon tee-shirt rejoignit peu après son vêtement déjà au sol, suivi de près par mon pantalon qui était devenu insupportablement trop petit. Nous étions à présent tout deux en sous-vêtement , découvrant l'autre par le toucher.

Alors même que les jambes de ma belle s'enroulaient fermement autour de ma taille, mes mains se mettaient à jouer avec l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

Mes yeux ne se lassaient pas de cette vision de rêve: ses deux monts de Vénus dévêtus et qui ne demandaient que de l'attention.

Je ne me fis pas prier et englober l'un d'eux de ma main, titillant sa pointe de mon pouce. Ne pouvant me décider à laisser l'autre, je pris sa seconde pointe, érigée à souhait, entre mes dents, la mordillant légèrement et lui tirant quelques cris qui se répercutèrent presque automatiquement dans mon intimité déjà mise à mal.

Cependant, nous n'eûmes pas le loisir de faire un seul geste de plus qu'un rapide coup fut frappé à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brutalement sur un Jasper visiblement exaspéré.

**-"Isabella, ce n'est pas bientot fini cette..."**

Immédiatement lorsque son regard s'était posé sur nos corps entremêlés il s'était figé, la bouche encore ouverte de sa phrase inachevée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement également, j'avais ouvert puis refermer la bouche, ne trouvant aucune excuse à cette... Position. J'eus tout de même la décence de m'écarter d'Isabella qui, par réflexe surement, ramassa sa robe afin de masquer son corp. C'est uniquement à ce moment que je pus faire un pas vers mon frère.

**-"Jazz', je.."**

**-"Non! Tais-toi et dégage de cette chambre!"**

**-"Mais..."**

**-"Maintenant!"**

Je crois bien que jamais, non jamais, je n'avais vu Jasper aussi furieux. Pas qu'il ne me fasse peur mais à vrai dire, je ne voyait pas non plus quoi faire d'autre que de déguerpir au plus vite. Que pourrais-je lui dire? Que je regrettais? C'était totalement faux. La seule chose que je regrettais était qu'elle soit promise à mon frère et que je sois incapable de changer cela. Je ramassais alors mes affaires, enfilais mon jean à la hate et lançais un regard d'excuse à la jolie brune tremblante contre le mur avant de contourner mon frère pour sortir. Je croisais Esmée au bout du couloir qui me lança un regard interrogatif.

**-"Qu'est-ce qu.."**

**-"Pas maintenant, s'il te plait!"**

En quelques enjambées je m'éloignais pour regagner ma chambre alors que les premiers cris furieux de mon frère retentissaient.


	8. Conséquences

_Et voilà le 8ème chapitre pour me faire pardonner l'attente (a)_

_(Une partie à été ajoutée à la fin :) )_

* * *

Je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de couvrir mon corps, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine et ma robe par-dessus dans un dernier soupçon de pudeur. Je lançais un regard implorant à Jasper qui lui semblait plus en colère que jamais. Ses yeux d'habitude d'un bleu clair doux étaient maintenant d'un bleu métallique et froid. Je l'avais blessé, j'en étais consciente.

**- « Jasper… Je suis… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »** Murmurais-je, tentant vainement d'atténuer sa colère.

**- « C'est une blague hein? Vous n'avez pas vraiment fait ça…? »**

**- « Ce n'est pas la faute d'Emmett… Ne lui en veux pas… Tout est de ma faute! »**

Emmett s'était peut-être enfuis mais personnellement, je n'étais pas décidée à faire de même. Et puis, c'était vrai. Il m'avait laissé le choix, j'aurais bien pu le repousser, ce que je n'ai pas fait.

**- « Vous êtes tout les deux au même point! Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs, vous m'avez tous deux autant déçus et trahis… »**

Il était vraiment blessé… Mais pourtant, je ne comptais pas réellement, non?

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent et les larmes dévalèrent bientôt mes joues sans que je ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Une force semblait broyer mon cœur, brûler ma gorge, devant ce spectacle de cet homme au regard torturé, déclenchant ainsi mes larmes.

**- « J'avais confiance en toi. Je me disais que même si ce n'était pas pour moi, ce serait pour l'honneur que tu respecterais le mariage mais… Il n'est plus question de mariage pour moi. Je ne veux pas d'une trainée pour épouse. »**

Ces mots, il les avait prononcés d'une voix tellement haineuse, tellement froide, que je n'y avait même pas reconnu l'homme qui les avait prononcés. Il semblait plus vieux ainsi, le visage fermé, les traits durcis.

Je posais une main contre ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots tandis qu'Esmée faisait irruption à son tour.

**- « Que se passe-t-il? »** Fit-elle d'une petite voix inquiète. «** J'ai croisé Emmett à moitié nu mais… »**

Soudain, son regard alla du beau blond à moi. Ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire contractée, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Son regard revint ensuite à moi et à son tour, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, un hoquet de surprise lui échappant.

**- « Tu… Vous… Jasper? »**

**- « Eh oui, Esmée. Apparemment, notre chère Miss Swan n'a pas pu attendre le mariage. Mariage qui n'aura pas lieu! »**

Toujours aussi furieux, il tourna les talons et parti d'un pas rageur le long du couloir. Sa mère s'approcha alors de moi et s'accroupit, toujours aussi choquée.

**-« Ne me dis pas que vous… »** Commença-t-elle.

**-« Non! Non, nous n'avons pas été… Jusqu'au bout… »** Répondis-je piteusement.

Elle soupira de soulagement mais fronça les sourcils.

**-« Que vous est-il passer par la tête?! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel était Jasper! Si il n'était pas intervenu… Mon dieu! C'est… C'est bien la première fois que vous avez ce genre de contact Emmett et toi, n'est-ce pas? »**

**-« Bien sur que oui! Je… Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai fait du mal à Jasper mais… Mais, j'étais si triste et Emmett était là et… »**

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, me serrant la gorge et me coupant dans ma phrase. Esmée se contenta pour sa part de passer un bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre elle telle une mère consolant son propre enfant.

**-«Jasper te pardonneras… J'en suis certaine. Il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons éviter le pire. Ce mariage aura lieu et vous serez heureux, ma chérie… »**

**- « Heureux? Comment pourrions-nous être heureux alors même que nous ne nous aimons pas? Ce mariage n'est qu'une contrainte Esmée, il n'en sortira rien de bon! »**

Esmée secoua la tête tristement, l'ombre d'un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle me confia alors:

**********- «**Carlisle et moi avons été obligés de nous marier et pourtant, c'est avec plaisir que je lui ai donné trois enfants ma belle. L'amour viendra, tu verras! » 

Je restais bouche bée à sa confidence tandis qu'elle sortait d'un pas tranquille de la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je me repris et décidais de prendre une bonne douche puis une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une semaine... Une semaine que l'ambiance était plus que glacial au sein de la villa, et ce par ma faute. Les seuls moments où nous nous retrouvions tous ensembles étaient les repas. Ces moments, qui normalement devraient être conviviaux, devenaient des corvées tant l'ambiance était pesante. Mis à part Esmée et Carlisle qui tentaient désespérement de réinstaurer un semblant de dialogue, personne ne pipait mot. Je subissais chaque jours les regards haineux de Jasper, et ceux désolés au possible d'Emmett.

Je passais à présent le plus clair de mon temps dehors ou dans ma chambre, seule ou en compagnie d'une Rosalie triste par rapport à la situation. Nous avions longuement parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle m'avait rapidement pardonnée. J'aurais apprécié que Jasper ait le même caractère indulgent que sa soeur mais il n'en était rien et je ne pouvais que supporter son courroux en silence, sachant que je le méritais.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'étais seule, un livre sur les genoux et assise sous le pommier dans le jardin. Je voyais Jasper qui arpentait sa chambre de long en large, jettant parfois quelque chose à travers la pièce. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre, à ruminer, ou alors dans la salle de musculation, à se défouler sur des sacs plutôt que sur Emmett ou moi.

Même si je ne le portais pas vraiment dans mon coeur, je devais bien m'avouer que je m'en voulais plus que tout d'être responsable de son comportement. Et j'imagine bien qu'Emmett doit ressentir la même chose... Certes, Jasper n'avait jamais été super agréable avec moi, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Si seulement j'avais réfléchis un instant aux conséquences lorsqu'Emmett m'avait embrassée, je l'aurais repoussé sans hésité. Mais malheureusement, j'avais vu dans ses bras forts la tendresse que j'espèrais de la part de mon futur mari.

Soudain, une nouvelle tête blonde apparût dans la chambre de Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce que Rosalie faisait-elle dans la chambre de son frère? Oh mon dieu... Attention les dégats, une Rose en colère ça ne présage jamais rien de bon...


	9. Quand Rosalie s'en mêle

_Je remercie vraiment touuuuut le monde pour vos gentils commentaires qui font trèèès plaisirs! :3_

_Donc voilà maintenant un petit chapitre spécialement pour l'intervention de notre bien aimée Rosalie avant l'arrivée de tout le monde et le mariage et touuuut sa. Voilà, un joli petit chapitre où on retrouve le caractère bien trempé de Rosalie mais aussi l'amour pour son frère ;)._

_Voilà, voilà.._  
_Bonne Lectuuure!_

* * *

**_Pov. Rosalie_**

* * *

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Emmett se jetterait dans les bras d'Isabella , je crois que j'aurais ris… C'était impensable! Malgré ses airs de rigolo de service, Emmett est pourtant intelligent! Je suis certaine qu'il a bien vu les sentiments, certes compliqués, de Jasper envers Bella alors qu'est-ce qui lui a prit! En plus, il est censé se choisir, lui aussi, une femme au plus vite alors ça n'avait pas de sens. Mais là n'était pas l'important. Le plus important c'est bien sur le mariage! Comme si Jasper allait pardonner à Bella de si tôt ! Il ne manquera certainement pas de lui mener la vie dure aussi bien avant qu'après le mariage … Pauvre Bella… Le mieux est d'essayer de le raisonner puis de faire ouvrir les yeux de ma belle-soeur adorée sur les sentiments quemon frère a à son égard... Je quittais donc précipitamment la table, sous les réprimandes d'Esmée et m'élançais derrière Jasper. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper avant de faire irruption dans sa chambre, me plantant devant son lit, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

-« _**Sérieusement? C'était quoi cette mini crise de rébellion complètement ridicule? J'espère en tout cas que tu iras t'excuser à Esmée et Carlisle, ils ne t'ont rien fait et ensuite…. Tu as quoi à la place du cerveau bon sang?!**_ »

Un soupire lui échappa tandis qu'il relevait les yeux de son livre, suite à ma tirade.

-« _**Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de nos parents, Rose! Et je sèche pour la morale que tu comptes me faire, j'ai plus dix ans**_! »

-« _**Crois-moi, on dirait pourtant! Mais pour qui te prends-tu, Jasper Cullen? **_» Je ponctuais ma phrase en pointant mon index contre sa poitrine. « _**Es-tu encore vierge pour oser demander à Bella de le rester pour toi? Nous avons dépassé **__**l'époque où le mariage ne pouvait avoir lieu à l'église que si la mariée était encore pure, cher frère, alors arrête ta comédie! Ce qui t'embête, c'est uniquement le fait qu'elle puisse vouloir perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un autre, d'Emmett en l'occurrence, parce que tu as été incapable de lui montrer ton affection, idiot!**_ »

Un ange passa tandis que j'attendais patiemment la réplique de mon jumeau, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine . Il ne s'attendait surement pas à cela, pensant évidement que ses sentiments étaient trop complexes ou alors qu'il les masquait à la perfection. Mais comme si quelque chose qui le concerner pouvait m'échapper! Je fixais son visage figé par la surprise et la réflexions. Sans doute que mes paroles devaient tournées en boucle dans sa tête et lui faire découvrir pas mal de chose. Mais soudain, pourtant, son visage changea. Il se leva d'un bond, le visage maintenant tordu par la colère.

-«_**C'est faux, tu mens! Je… Je… Je ne l'aime pas! On me force à me marier, pourquoi es-ce que cela me plairait-il?!**_ »

Je soupirais bruyamment en secouant la tête, désespérée. Mais quelle tête de mule! Pire qu'Emmett! Pire que…. Moi! Je le repoussais avec force, le faisant retomber sur son lit puis me penchait au-dessus de lui.

-« _**Je t'interdis d'hausser le ton pour une quelconque raison contre moi, c'est clair? Je cherche simplement à t'aidait parce que parti comme tu es, Bella ne te restera pas fidèle bien longtemps et elle aurait raison! Un mari infecte ne mérite pas l'attention, l'amour ou même rien que l'amitié de sa femme! Alors, réfléchis bien et rends-toi compte qu'en temps que femme et ta jumelle, je sais de quoi je parle, mon cher! Sur ce, agréable nuit mouvementée pour toi!**_ »

Après un bruyant baiser claqué sur sa joue, je tournais les talons et retrouvait ma chambre. J'étais fière de moi, si avec ça, il n'avait rien compris c'est qu'il est vraiment le roi des idiots. Pour Isabella, ça attendra. Après tout, sa famille arrive le lendemain alors avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à convaincre sa sœur de m'aider. Bella m'avait dit qu'Alice me ressemblait beaucoup, caractériellement parlant et j'en étais ravie. Toute la famille Swan serait là demain: Charlie et Renée, Alice et Aro, ainsi que, si j'avais bien compris, le meilleur ami de Bella: Jacob. De notre côté, pour le mariage, il y aura nos amies les Denali: Tanya, Carmen, Irina et Eleazar ainsi qu'Edward, le meilleur ami de Jasper et aussi son témoin qui n'arriveront que dans deux jours, la veille du mariage.

Esmée et moi passions beaucoup de temps dans les préparatifs et tout était absolument et évidemment parfaitement parfait! Pas une seule fausse notes!

Sur ces bonnes paroles et après une toilette rapide, je me glissais dans les draps puis trouvais rapidement le sommeil, épuisée.


	10. Shooping et Edward

_Pour me rattraper du petit chapitre juste avant ;D_

* * *

POV Bella.

* * *

_**-« **__**Rosalie Cullen, je pense que nous serons à jamais de grandes amies! **__**»**_

_**-« **__**Oh ça, oui, Alice Swan! Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a plus de gout en matière de mode que Bella! **__**»**_

_**-« **__**Eh! Je t'entends! **__**»**_

_**-« **__**Les filles, tout le magasins nous remarque! **__**»**_

C'est Esmée, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres, qui venait une fois de plus nous demander de baisser le ton aux cabines du magasins. Nous en étions aux essayages depuis maintenant près de deux heures, incapable de choisir ou même de trouver la robe parfaite. Personnellement, j'avais interdiction de bouger de ma cabine tandis que ma sœur et ma charmante future belle-sœur me donnaient tout les robes leur tombant sous la main. Je n'avais exigé qu'une seule chose: qu'elle contienne du bleu. En effet, suite à une discutions a peu près civilisée, Jasper et moi nous étions mis d'accord afin que nos deux tenues contiennent du bleu. Cela rajouterait un peu de vie et d'originalité. Bien entendu, nous avions tout de même interdiction de voir la tenue de l'autre avant le grand jour qui n'était autre que demain.

Les filles avaient profités de leur soit disant « situation d'urgence » pour me trainer dans les boutiques. Elles étaient presque devenues hystérique lorsque, quelques heures après l'arrivée de ma famille, Alice avait demandée à voir la robe. Alors s'était engagé une conversation sur le drame et l'urgence de la situation à laquelle je ne fus que spectatrice..

**Flash-Back:**

De longues embrassades et présentations furent faite lorsque les Swan arrivèrent. Renée et Charlie engageant immédiatement la conversation avec Esmée et Carlisle puis, un peu plus tard avec Jasper, Jacob enlaçant fortement Bella et foudroyant un Jasper fier du regard ainsi qu'Aro et Alice, s'intéressants à tous. Cette dernière lâcha même quelques larmes en compagnie de sa sœur lorsqu'elles s'étreignirent: elles n'avaient jamais étaient séparées aussi longtemps sans même un appel pour se tenir au courant de la santé de l'autre. Aro lui aussi avait été plus qu'amical, discutant avec Jasper et Emmett. L'« accident » entre Bella et Emmett fut évidemment passé sous le silence, jugé comme clos par tous. Puis plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les trois filles s'étaient réunies dans la chambre de Rosalie, Alice demanda, surexcitée:

_**-« **__**Bella, Bella! Je t'en prie, je peux voir ta robe? S'il te plaiiit! **__**»**_

A ce moment, la cadette des Swan et l'unique fille Cullen se regardèrent longuement, cette dernière plus pâle que d'habitude.

_**-« **__**Oh. Mon. Dieu! **__**»**_ Fit la blonde, plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

_**- **__**« **__**Quoi? Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublier la robe n'est-ce pas? **__**»**_ Demanda Alice, incrédule.

_**- « **__**Nous avons encore demain! **__**»**_ Protesta Isabella.

_**- **__**« Pardon? Non mais attend! Ce devrait être réglé depuis longtemps voyons! C'est l'essentiel! Sans magnifique robe, pas de magnifique mariage! **__**»**_ S'écria l'ainé Swan.

_**- **__**« **__**Comment ais-je pu oublier! Imagine un peu si l'on se serait retrouvées le jour du mariage sans robe! **__**»**_

_**- **__**« **__**Exactement Rosalie! Mon dieu, il faut impérativement y aller demain! **__**»**_

_**- **__**« **__**Alice, ne dramatise pas! Nous n'en aurons pas pour des heures! **__**»**_

La brunette s'attira le regard noir des deux jeunes femmes qui se mirent à débattre sur quelle boutique à visiter, sur quel modèle de robe, ect…

**Fin de flash-back:**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici, dans la magnifique robe mariant à merveille le blanc et le bleu. La robe était constituée d'un bustier où différentes teintes de bleu de mêlaient puis , à partir de la taille, de tulle blanc, s'évasant jusqu'à ses pieds. Le tout était réellement magnifique! J'hélais mes trois compagnes de shoping pour qu'elles viennent constater. Elles en restèrent toutes les trois, Esmée, Alice et Rosalie, bouche bée. Je souriais devant mon reflet et tournais sur moi-même plusieurs fois.

Ce fut ensuite aux autres de choisir leurs robes, Alice et Rosalie choisissant la même étant donné que je les avais toutes deux choisies pour êtres mes demoiselles d'honneurs. Toutes les robes étaient réellement magnifiques! Nous avions toutes quatres hâtes de voir la tête de nos hommes respectifs. Ma pensées me fit sursauter, « nos hommes »? Parce que Jasper était « mon homme »? Oui… L'idée me plaisait bien.

J'étais de plus en plus proche de celui-ci et nous passions d'agréable moment à discuter, enlacés au pied du chêne du jardin. Toutes erreurs et autres obstacles au mariage étant à présent oubliées, laissant place à une timide et nouvelle romance.

Une fois nos achats effectués et mes esprits retrouvés, nous rentrâmes dans la luxueuse voiture d'Esmée. Nous ne croisâmes aucun des hommes en bas et décidâmes donc de monter nos achats avant de partir à leur recherche. Nos robes furent placées dans une dressing spécialement à cet effet et interdit aux hommes.

_**-« **__**Ils ont l'air de tous bien s'entendre, les garçons, même Jacob! Ce qui est en soit un exploit, hein Bella! **__**»**_ Rigola Alice

Je lui tirais la langue en riant. Jacob avait du mal a accepter le fait que l'on m'oblige a épouser quelqu'un, peut-être par jalousie… Après tout, nous étions sortis ensemble avant de décider, d'un commun accord, que nos relations étaient nettement mieux lorsqu'elles étaient amicales. Enfin d'un commun accord… Plutôt parce que j'ai insisté. Mais le sujet est clos depuis longtemps et la situation entre l'ex petit copain et le futur mari semble… Stable donc tout était parfait.

Un rapide tour de propriété nous appris que les garçons étaient en terrasse, discutant autour de quelques bières. Nous les rejoignîmes alors, toutes joyeuses. La conversation allait bon train, passant des questions sur la robe au nombre d'invités. Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et ce fut Jasper, mon « homme » -je crois bien qu'à cette nouvelle pensée j'avais rougie-, qui se leva afin d'aller ouvrir à ,ce qui semblait être, son ami.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, visiblement ravis de se retrouver, et j'entendis même une voix de ténors féliciter Jasper sur son mariage tandis qu'ils remontaient le couloir menant au jardin. J'eus le souffle coupé par la beauté du nouvel arrivant: des cheveux bruns/roux, des yeux verts, une peau juste parfaite et un corp d'athlète bien que moins musclé que celui d'Emmett. J'entendis Rosalie avoir un hoquet étranglé tandis qu'elle rougissait vivement. La réaction de la blonde fit sourire Edward à qui elle n'échappa pas. Je me mit à rire, bientôt rejointe par Alice qui n'avait rien ratée du spectacle puis du beau brun. Tant pis… De toutes façon, je préfère les blonds. Eh puis, Rosalie et lui vont tellement bien ensembles!


	11. Préparatifs et Cérémonie

_Je tiens a remercier touuuus ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça m'aide et m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite, merci!_

_Voilà donc la cérémonie tant attendue! Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre d'événement, du coup, si vous avez quelques remarques à me faire pour que j'améliore tout ça, ce sera avec plaisir ;)_

_Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous retrouvez tous ce qui caractérise nos folles furieuses de la mode que sont Rosalie et Alice! :)_

* * *

_**~ Nous y sommes à présent. Ce jour que j'ai tant redouté, qui m'a tant fait pleurer. Pourtant aucune peur ne m'habite aujourd'hui. J'allais me marier, moi, Isabella Swan à un homme que j'aimais à présent: Jasper Cullen. J'en étais d'ailleurs ravie. Jasper avait su me convaincre, avait su me montrer qu'il était celui que j'attendais. Je devrais aussi probablement remercier Alice et Aro pour avoir permis que ce soit lui et non un autre…~**_

Je regardais, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, mon petit carnet à présent remplis par mes peines, mes joies et mes aventures de ces deux semaines. Le sommeil ne m'ayant pas accueillis durant la nuit, j'avais occupé mon temps à ce que je pouvais.

J'avais principalement relus le contenus de mon petit « carnet secret» mais l'avait aussi terminé par ces quelques mots. Je m'étais également assurée de rendre ma préparation au mariage plus rapide et j'avais donc tout préparé:

Ma robe était étendue sur mon lit que j'avais déserté après une ou deux heures d'insomnies, toute prête à être enfilée . Mes escarpins assortis étaient soigneusement déposés près de la table de nuit. Et enfin, mes différents produits de beauté, qui serviraient surement à cacher les dégâts de cette nuit sans sommeil, étaient étalés sur ma coiffeuse.

Alice n'allait surement pas être ravie de la tête affreuse que j'avais. Rosalie et elle auraient plus de travail que prévu pour me rendre «parfaite», ce qui semblait être leur but. Mais je pense que, pour une fois, je m'y prêterais avec joie! Je voulais au moins essayer d'être à la hauteur de sa classe à lui. Je savais déjà qu'il allait être superbe, comme à son habitude, mais je savais aussi que je me sentirais belle, uniquement parce que son regard ne fixerait que moi.

**- « ****Coucou Bella! Alors, prête pour le grand jour? ****»** Lança joyeusement Rosalie en entrant.

**-« ****Mon dieu mais tu as fait la fête toute la nuit ma parole? Tu as une mine affreuse! ****»** Ajouta Alice, l'air mécontent, qui la suivait.

Toutes deux s'étaient enroulés, ainsi que leurs cheveux, dans des serviettes de bain et sortaient visiblement toutes deux d'une douche.

-**« Merci du compliment… Mais puis-je te rappeler l'état dans lequel tu étais à ton mariage, chère sœur?»** Fis-je avec amusement.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira la langue tel une gamine.

-**« ****En tout cas, Bella adorée, il faudrait activer! Alors tu files sous une bonne douche relaxante pendant que nous nous préparons et ensuite, on s'occupera de toi! Allez!»** Trancha la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'obtempérais et me dirigeais, armée d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche, vers la salle de bain. Quelques serviettes étaient déjà prête sur un tabouret près de la cabine de douche ainsi que différents shampoing, gel douche et huiles pour le corps. Mon choix se porta sur les produits parfumés à la fraise, que je savais être le parfum préféré de Jasper.

Une fois sous la douche, je me concentrais sur le jet d'eau bien chaude qui détendait mes muscles et vidait, comme par magie, ma tête. Bientôt, des effluves de fraises remplirent délicieusement la salle de bain et parfumèrent délicatement ma peau. Je restais un temps fou ainsi, coupée du monde et profitant simplement de mon petit moment de bonheur.

Lorsque je me fus, enfin, décidée à sortir de la douche, je m'enroulais à mon tour dans une large serviette en coton avant de rejoindre les filles dans ma chambre.

Toutes deux étaient déjà presque prête, grâce à Esmée venue en renfort. Alice et Rosalie avaient enfilés deux même robes à bustier, bleu turquoise et pofinée d'un ruban noir entourant leur taille. Alice était déjà coiffée, ses courts cheveux étant à présent parfaitement lisses et incrustés de quelques perles blanches et bleues, et chaussée d'escarpins noirs au talons impressionnant. Son cou pâle était mis en valeur par un collier, bleu lui aussi, offert par Aro.  
Rosalie, elle était assise et se laissait tranquillement boucler sa longue chevelure dorée par une Esmée très appliquée.

Je voyais mal, à cet instant, comment je pouvais, dans ma malheureuse robe blanche et avec un corp si banal que le mien, les surpassées en beauté.

- **« Viens t'assoir, je vais m'occuper de ton maquillage et ensuite, avec Rosalie, on s'occupera de tes cheveux. Il ne nous reste plus que deux heures avant la cérémonie! »** Râla ma chère soeur tout en me faisant assoir sur le siège devant le miroir.

J'eus pour ordre de fermer les yeux et de me laisser faire tandis que je sentais divers pinceaux effleurés ma peau. J'avais peur, m'imaginant déjà colorée comme pour Halloween. Mais le résulat fut pourtant des plus époustouflants.  
En réalité, il n'y avait pas trop de maquillage, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ma peau était à présent un peu plus colorée, juste assez pour que cela passe inaperçut, et mes cernes avaient entièrement disparues, pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
Mes yeux étaient mis en valeur grâce au léger maquillage bleuté qui les surplombés, ainsi que grâce à du mascara qui étirait gracieusement mes cils.  
Presque immédiatement, Rosalie s'était placée derrière moi à son tour, afin de dresser mes mèches folles. Elle accomplie, à l'aide de ma soeur et de sa mère, un vrai miracle. Elle avait réalisé un chignon d'où s'échapait plusieurs mèches brunes bouclées à la perfection. Et pour rajouter une touche de classe, elles s'étaient toutes trois acharnées à coincer quelques papillons bleu et blanc parmis mes mèches.

Mais le temps défilait toujours et je dus me hâter d'enfiler ma robe et mes escarpins avant de descendre.

La cérémonie avait lieu dans le jardin, qui était à présent bondé. Mon père m'attendait dans un coin, caché par quelques buissons afin que mon futur mari ne puisse pas encore voir ma robe. Les retrouvailles se firent rapidement, un simple baiser sur la joue était amplement suffisant. C'est avec la peur au ventre, et trop vite à mon goût, que je remontais l'allée en direction d'un Jasper plus beau que jamais dans son costume bleu et blanc.

Son sourire m'éblouit alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur et que mon père lui donnait ma main. Le beau blond se pencha légèrement vers moi et me chuchotta d'une voix pleine d'émotion:

-** « Tu es absolument parfaite...»**

A partir de ce moment, tout s'était passé en un clin d'oeil. Le discours du prête ne m'étais même pas parvenus aux oreilles tant j'était absorbée par la contemplation de celui qui serait, dans quelques instant, mon mari. J'avais répondu presque instrinctivement le fameux "Oui, je le veux" et avais réciter mes voeux sans même y réfléchir. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que l'anneau vienne sublimer mon annulaire.

Ce qui arriva, évidemment, le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, je pus voir la passion dans les yeux de cet homme que j'aimais à présent, tandis qu'il me passait la bague au doigt. Alors que je faisais de même, j'eus bien du mal à retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

Finalement, je lui sautais presque au cou pour sceller ses lèvres au mienne. Il m'entoura tendrement de ses bras, me collant contre lui, tandis qu'il répondait avec ferveur à mon baiser. Le monde qui nous entourait et nous applaudissait n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant, nous étions simplement seuls au monde, seuls dans notre bonheur.


	12. Petite info en passant

_**Coucouuu mes lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs) adorées :D**_

_**Je voulais vous dire que malgrè l'absence de post d'un nouveau chapitre, j'ai repris les quelques premiers chapitres. Etant donné que ça modifie légèrement l'histoire et que je trouve que c'est mieux écrit, je vous invite à relire l'histoire depuis le début :3**_

_**Mais évidemment, je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre très vitre, en tout cas, j'y travaille promis! :)**_

_**Voili, voilouuu!**_

_**Byeee :P**_


	13. Danses

**_Voilà un petit chapitre "après mariage", j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous promets la lune de miel rapidement ;)_**

**_P.S: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et même juste pour avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction jusqu'ici. Merci beaucoup!_**

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Tout le monde semblait hystérique, se ruant vers nous. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher et grognais tel un animal à l'encontre des différents amis de ma belle qui venaient la féliciter. Mes parents m'accaparèrent soudain, me faisant la lâcher. Esmée , qui pleurait silencieusement, m'enlaça avec tendresse tandis que Carlisle m'enserait l'épaule de sa main, souriant avec fierté. J'étais le premier de la famille a être marié... Et le plus jeune!

Je n'avais même pas conscience du grand sourire étirant mes propres lèvres. J'étais simplement sur un nuage, dans un autre monde. J'étais enfin marié à celle que j'aimais désormais et c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance. Je la cherchais d'ailleur du regard, sans succès. Elle devait être au milieu des invités qui la serraient dans leur bras...

Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour moi, que déjà mon démon de soeur m'aggripait par le bras pour me tirer à l'intérieur afin de me changer, et elle avait une sacré poigne!

**-"Mais enfin Jazz'! Imagine de quoi tu auras l'air si je te laisse partir comme ça!"**

**-"Je suis très bien comme ça Rose! Eh puis, je ne peux pas laisser Bella toute seule!"**

**-"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob lui tient compagnie!"**

Je grognais pour toute réponse, ce qui la fit rire. Elle connaissait mon aversion pour ce toutou incapable de lâcher MA Bella plus d'une heure! Et le savoir avec elle alors que j'étais absent, c'était juste... RAAAAH!

_POV Isabella_

J'eus tout juste le temps de voir mon mari disparaitre dans la grande maison, entrainé par Rosalie, avant que Jacob ne vienne m'entourer de ses gros bras musclés. Je ris une nouvelle fois, je ne faisais que ça.

**-"Sa y est Bella chérie, t'es plus à moi! J'pourrais presque me mettre à pleurer"** Lança avec bonne humeur l'Indien.

**-"Et ouai! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus jamais gros bêtat!"** Répliquais-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, et moi de comprendre que déjà, j'étais tirée en arrière par une furie brune. Alice, bien entendu! A coup sûr, elle était de mèche avec Rosalie...  
Sans un mot et en vitesse, elle m'attira à l'intérieur.

**-"Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à t'atteindre!"** Râla-t-elle, mécontente.

**-"Alice! Il est mon meilleur ami et c'est mon mariage, je ne peux pas partir comme ça!"** La sermonais-je, tentant vainement de retourner dehors.

**"Ouai mais on doit te préparer pour ton départ en lune de miel, chérie! Alors pas de discution, tu bouges tes fesses direction ta chambre!"** M'ordonna-t-elle comme une mère à son enfant désobéïssant.

J'haussais un sourcil et la fixais sans comprendre. Notre lune de miel? Nous n'avions rien prévu... Eh puis, n'y a-t-il pas une danse avant? Ou quelque chose du genre!

**"Mais... On doit danser avant!"**

**"Oui, une fois que tu seras changée, tu danseras avec Jasper pour la première danse,et aussi avec deux autre de ton choix puis tu fileras en limousine pour ta lune de miel! Donc, en attendant, il faut aller te préparer! Et arrête de poser des questions!"**

Je soupirais tandis que je grimpais dans les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre où je servis de vrai poupée. Ce fut seulement après vingt minutes que je pus enfin sortir, vêtue d'une robe beige à mi-cuisse ainsi que des hauts-talons marron. Alice avait fait boucler mes cheveux en un rien de temps, ce qui faisait qu'ils tombaient en de merveilleuses et soyeuses boucles sur mes épaules. J'étais belle , comme chaque fois que ma soeur s'occupait de moi...

Je descendis prudement les marches cette fois, les talons étant plus grand encore que les précédents, et aperçût mon bel Apollon blond aux cheveux attachés un élégant catogan et vêtu d'un costume gris. Il me tendit sa main et j'y glissais la mienne avec un petit sourire timide. Mes joues devaient être rougies, comme chaque fois en sa présence. Il m'amena jusqu'à la petite piste de danse sur la terasse où il me fit tournoyer agréablement hypnotisée par son sourire. J'étais absolument nulle en danse mais pourtant, dans ses bras, je ne fis pas un seul faux pas.

Il eut apparement, du mal à me lâcher quand Emmett se présenta pour ma seconde danse. Là, ce fut à mon grand étonnement, agréable aussi. Qui pourrait déviner, au vu de sa carrure imposante, qu'il saurait danser? Le pauvre, ses pieds devaient être en miettes vu le nombre de fois où je les ai écrasés... Pourtant, il ne s'est même pas plaind.

La troisième danse, fut partagée entre Carlisle et Charlie. Tout les deux me félicitant et me couvant d'un regard paternel tellement... Fier?

Durant mes danses, je pus constater que Rosalie ne quitta le jeune homme roux, Edward, que pour une danse qu'elle partagea avec Jasper. La blonde fixait son cavalier avec tellement d'amour, qui le lui rendait bien, que j'étais presque sure qu'il y aura bientôt un autre mariage à prévoir. Jacob lui, dansait avec l'une des soeurs Denali, les cousines de Jasper tandis qu'Emmett, après sa danse avec moi, semblait s'être interessé à une amie de Jacob: Léa. La jeune Indienne en revanche ne faisait que lui lancer des regards noirs qui eurent le dont de me faire rire.

Bien vite, le moment de partir arriva et Jasper, ravi de pouvoir enfin me reprendre dans ses bras, vint me chercher. Nous traversâmes l'allée de la maison sous les applaudissements, dîmes au revoir à nos proches en de longues étreintes puis finalement, nous embarquâmes dans la limousine. Alors que nous tournions à l'angle et que la maison s'éloignait, je continuais mes signes.

Durant le trajet, nous parlâmes beaucoup, comme à notre habitude. J'étais à moitié couchée sur lui, ma tête dans son cou et ses mains encerclant ma taille. Je respirais son ordeur et calquais ma respiration sur la sienne. Distraitement, je caressais ses cheveux, ce qui m'apaisa à mon étonement. Je m'endormis rapidement dans ses bras, alors qu'il anonçait que le voyage serait long...


	14. Lune de Miel

_C'est mon premier lemon alors je ne promet rien :$_

_En espérant que ça plaise quand même (étant donné que ce sera le seul de la fic'...), bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

A peine étions-nous arrivés que déjà, je savais que cette semaine serait la plus belle de toute ma vie. Nous étions simplement au paradis! Je n'avais jamais vu de lieu aussi beau et pourtant, j'avais souvent voyagé!

Les Cullen n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié! D'après ce que Carlisle avait bien voulu me dire, ils avaient acquis cette île il y a longtemps et ils l'avaient gardés pour les lunes de miel de chacun des enfants. Ainsi, il y avait sur l'île, trois villa pour les enfants ainsi qu'une autre pour leurs parents. Personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds si cette personne n'était pas mariée, tel était la coutume. C'était une île absolument... Paradisiaque! Juste magique! La végétation se mêlait au sable blanc de la plage, les doux et chauds rayons du soleil se reflètaient dans l'eau bleu turquoise de la mer... Tout était parfait.

Même la villa, assez grande pour arbriter toute une famille, était juste extraordinaire. J'aurais pu m'y perdre sans problème! Pourtant, chaque pièce avait un usage bien précis et une décoration à elle. Nous pouvions passer du bleu turquoise au blanc cassé sans que ce soit laid, au contraire! Je reconnaissais là les merveilleux goùts d'Esmée!

Même mon époux -que c'était bon de l'appeller comme ça...- , qui était pourtant dur à surprendre, ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. C'était au-dessus de tout ce à quoi nous nous attendions! Mais nous n'allions tout de même pas nous en plaindre!

_**-"Ils ont mis le paquet..."**_Souffla mon bel Apollon tandis que nous entrions dans la chambre.

En effet, tout était parfait là encore, et semblait fraichement préparé pour notre arrivée. Le sol et les draps étaient parsemés de pétales roses et rouges. Les rideaux du baldaquin n'étaient qu'à moitié tirés, nous laissant apercevoir les draps de soie blancs, qui semblaient plus que confortables et chauds. La baie vitrée donnant une vue parfaite sur la mer... Tout un tas de détail qui faisait de cette chambre le parfait nid d'amour.

Jasper vint tendrement m'enlacer la taille, collant son torse à mon dos et posant son menton sur mon épaule.

_**-"Ils ont pensés à tous pour notre première nuit..."**_

A la pensée de cette première nuit que nous allions passés tout les deux, dans ces même draps blancs et acceuillant, mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je ne lui aurais jamais avouer mais j'avais peur... Non pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance mais il n'était pas coutume de parler de nos "expériences sexuelles" dans ma famille et je ne savais donc pas à quoi m'attendre... Je savais que j'allais avoir plus ou moins mal et c'était déjà assez pour m'effrayer!  
Je ne savais même pas si ça allait être, pour lui aussi, sa première fois ou non ... Bien que songer au fait qu'une autre ait pu poser ses mains sur lui me soit plus que désagréable.

Comme pour couper court à mes reflexions, Jasper déposa de nombreux et tendres baisers dans mon cou tout en reserrant son étreinte. J'eus l'impression que mes peurs n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs tandis qu'il remontait vers mon oreille pour en mordiller le lobe. Et déjà, je fondais dans ses bras.

Je détachais néanmoins ses bras de ma taille afin de pivoter et de me retrouver face à lui. Je me jetais presque sur ses lèvres pour un baiser avide et passionné. J'étais maintenant animée par un désir qui m'était jusqu'à lors, inconnu. Mes mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure d'or ondulante et mes lèvres livraient bataille aux siennes, bataille que j'étais d'ailleurs ravie de perdre.

Il me fit reculer tandis que sa langue venait caresser la mienne avec fougue. Je me retrouvais soudain adossée au mur, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et son corp collé au mien. L'une de ses mains, jusque là sagement posée sur ma taille, descendit le long ma cuisse qu'il remonta contre de sa hanche.

Un gémissement, plus proche du couinement qu'autre chose, m'échapa et fut étouffé par la bouche de mon futur amant. Dans cette position, je ne pouvais plus nier le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, mon bassin imprima un doux balencement contre le sien, nous faisant gémir tout les deux cette fois.

Sa bouche quitta subitement la mienne pour aller marquer mon cou d'un succion. Un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres tandis que je grognais faiblement. Bien décidée à ne pas rester inactive, je tirais son tee-shirt vers le haut pour le lui retirer. Quand il vola à travers la pièce et je ne perdis pas une seconde pour explorer son torse de mes mains avides. Ses adbominaux parfaitement dessinés se secouèrent d'un frisson sous mes doigts et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Sans doute mes gestes devaient être hésitant tout de même mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner pour autant. Je parcourais de mes lèvres le carré de sa machoire cependant que je tentais de détâcher la boucle de sa ceinture de mes doigts tremblants. Il dût m'aider dans ma tâche, en riant, pour que finalement, son pantalon tombe à ses pieds.

Là encore, le vêtement traversa la pièce, bientôt rejoint par ma robe qu'il m'avait précipitament enlevée. Nous étions à présent en sous-vêtement, l'un contre l'autre et haletant. A ce moment, tout s'enchaina rapidement, la passion et le désir prenant le contrôle de nos actes. M'appuyant sur ses larges épaules, j'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes, collant son bassin au mien. Mon soutien-gorge ne fut bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir et il vint, presque imédiatement, prendre ma pointe durcie par le plaisir entre ses dents, m'arrachant un cris de surprise.

Nos derniers vêtements tombèrent et nos intimités, à présent nues, se recontrèrent en une friction plus qu'agréable, remplissant la pièce de nos gémissements ou grognements pour sa part. Il me déposa en douceur sur le lit et se coucha lentement au-dessus de moi.

Ce n'est que là où ma peur décida de refaire surface. Mais Jasper dût s'en apercevoir car il me chuchotta amoureusement à l'oreille:

_**-"Aie confiance en moi, mon amour... Tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si je te fais mal..."**_

J'acquiesçait doucement et replongeais sur ses lèvres afin de couper court à mes reflexions. Je le sentis alors entrer en moi, centimètre par centimètre. Une sensation de brûlure me prit et je dus mordre ma lèvre afin de ne pas pousser un cris. Il s'immobilisa un instant puis, après que je lui eus donner mon accord, commença un doux mouvement en moi. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, le plaisir prit rapidement le dessus sur la légère douleur et bientôt, je ne pus retenir les sons sortant de ma bouche. Je l'entendais émettre de temps à autre un grognement ou un râle de plaisir contre mon oreille tandis qu'il s'activait en moi.

J'aurais aimé que le plaisir dure encore et encore mais cela devint rapidement insoutenable pour lui comme pour moi. Il accéléra encore ses va-et-viens en moi, me faisant crier son prénom sans relâche. Je plantais mes ongles dans ses épaules et reserrais encore mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors que l'orgasme nous fauchait tout deux au même instant. Nos cris respectifs se mêlèrent, se confondirent, avant que nos bouches ne se rencontre pour un baiser tendre et amoureux.

Nous retombions, épuisés et couverts de sueur sur les draps de soie. Nos respirations étaient chaotiques et nos deux mêmes sourires comblés en disaint long sur le plaisir que nous avions ressentis il y a quelques instants.

Je ne m'y pas bien longtemps à m'endormir contre lui, dans ses bras et la tête sur son torse, tout en pensant aux nuits à venir que j'espérais pareilles à celle-ci.

_**-"Je t'aime mon Isabella..."**_Me souffla mon bel époux avant que je sucombe pour de bon à la fatigue.


	15. Le bonheur, le vrai

_Voilà, voilà!_

_C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! Je sais que j'ai été longue et qu'il n'est pas super pour le temps qu'il m'a prit mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal à trouver l'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop deçu. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont prit la peine de lire même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre de ma fiction, c'est adorable! Mille merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait avancées et... Voilà :)_

_Je suis aussi désolée que certain(e)s n'aient pas aimés. C'était ma première fanfition de ce genre et j'aurais aimé faire mieux mais bon... Je sais qu'elle est incomplette et je m'en excuse :/_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez-vous (j'espère!) sur une autre fanfic'! ;)_

_/!/ J'ai refait quelques chapitres sur le début alors si vous avez le courage de relire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :) /!/_

* * *

**_~Two years later~_**

**_~ « Jazz', Esmée va nous attendre! Ca va faire une éternité que tu es là-dedans! Même moi, j'ai mis moins de temps! _****_»_**

**_~ « _****_Que veux-tu que je te dise chérie? _****_Il faut bien que je prenne soin de mon physique de rêve non? _****_»_**

**_« _****_Comme si c'était vrai! _****_»_**

Jasper Cullen ouvrit la porte si vite que sa femme, Isabella Swan Cullen, fit un bond en arrière avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant. Le blond captura rapidement la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'appliqua à frotter sa barbe naissante contre ses pommettes, la faisant se tortiller contre lui.

La complicité des deux mariés faisait plaisir, surtout aux vues des moments difficiles passés. Depuis longtemps maintenant, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaitre et , de fil en aiguille, à s'aimer. Si bien qu' à présent ils forment un couple uni et aimant. Même si parfois, certains voisins se plaignent de leurs disputes pour le moins mouvementées…

Cela fait bien plus d'un an qu'ils se sont installés dans ce grand appartements en plein centre de la capital. C'est un immense appartements, très luxueux et spacieux. Ils se sont d'ailleurs fait le plaisir d'en découvrir tout les recoins lors de leurs nombreuses nuits en amoureux…

Certes, leurs débuts étaient un peu… Difficiles étant donné qu'ils devaient apprendre à vivre à deux, à ne pas s'étrangler et à subvenir à leurs besoins. Rapidement, Jasper trouva un emploie dont le salaire suffisait amplement à les faire vivre, permettant à sa belle de ne pas avoir à travailler. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bella qui voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose de ses journées et ne pas dépendre de son mari. Nombres de vases ont fini en petits morceaux avant qu'il ne la laisse faire comme bon lui semblait. Ainsi, Mme Cullen fût embauchée dans une petite école primaire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensembles, lorsqu'on voit la vie qu'ils mènent maintenant. Ils sont loin d'être malheureux…

_**~ « **__**Aaah! Maiiis! On va être en retard, chou! Lâche-moi! **__**»**_ Lança la brune, un immense sourire aux lèvres devant l'air enfantin de son mari.

_**~ « **__**T'es pas drôle! C'est quoi le mot magique?! **__**»**_

_**« **__**S'il te plait! **__**»**_

_**« **__**C'est si gentiment demandé! **__**»**_

Et avec un dernier baiser volé, Mr Cullen relâcha sa belle. Celle-ci croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant une mine sévère.

_**~ « **__**Avec tes bêtises , on risque de louper ta sœur et Edward! Et je veux que tout le monde soit là quand on leur annoncera! **__**»**_ Le gronda-t-elle, avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

_**« **__**Je connais Rose et au vu de ce que tu lui as écrit: « **__**On a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer **__**», elle ne risque pas de s'en aller avant de savoir ce que c'est. Quitte à rater son rendez-vous! **__**»**_ Répondit avec assurance le beau blond tout en boutonnant distraitement sa veste.

_**~ « **__**Peu importe, on y va maintenant! **__**»**_

C'est qu'elle pouvait se montrer autoritaire quand elle s'y mettait la petite! En même temps, si elle ne l'était pas, Jasper arriverait chaque fois avec deux heures de retard ou ferait les choses bien plus tard qu'il ne le faut. Après tout, c'est un homme…

Le court trajet se fit en un silence confortable et ils arrivèrent vite à la demeure des Cullen qu'ils n'avaient pas revue depuis qu'ils avaient l'appartement. Ils prirent tout deux un instant pour observer la bâtisse qui leur rappelait tant de souvenirs.

C'est Esmée qui avait insisté pour que tout le monde se réunisse aujourd'hui chez elle, prétendant qu'aucun ne venait assez souvent la voir. Cette petite fête était bien utile, ils pourraient annoncer l'excellente nouvelle à tout le monde en même temps!

Ils descendirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par une Esmée rayonnante.

_**« **__**Nous n'attendions plus que vous! C'est bon de vous revoir tout les deux! **__**»**_

Et après une brève étreinte, elle les attira tout les deux jusqu'au jardin où tout le monde était attablé. Ils saluèrent tout le monde puis prirent place parmis les convives, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_**~ « **__**On dirait pas comme ça mais ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu! Vous avez changés! **__**»**_ Lança joyeusement Bella.

_**~ « **__**Si vous sortiez un peu plus de chez vous, au lieu de vivre enfermés dans votre appartement de luxe, on se verrait plus Bell's! **__**»**_ Répliqua malicieusement Emmett à côté d'elle.

_**« **__**Ah , tu peux parler toi! Depuis que tu es avec Léa , tu ne viens même plus à la maison! **__**»**_ Le contra Esmée , une mine faussement contrariée.

Un rire secoua l'ainé des Cullen, qui ne contredît même pas sa mère. En effet, depuis peu, le costaud qu'était Emmett semblait avoir trouvé l'amour. Il l'avait rencontré au mariage de nos deux tourtereaux, c'était une amie que Jacob avait emmené avec lui. Il faut dire qu'avec son physique de belle amazone, elle avait fait craquer le brun tout de suite. En plus, avec le caractère bien trempé qu'elle possédait, Emmett ne faisait pas le malin en sa présence. La fille parfaite pour lui quoi…

_**« **__**Nous aussi… Désolé Esmée. Je vous promet qu'on fera des efforts! **__**»**_ Intervint Edward, prisonnier des bras d'une Rosalie aux anges, le ventre déjà bien arrondi.

_**« **__**J'espère bien, je veux voir grandir mes petits enfants moi! **__**»**_ Répondit la future grand-mère , toujours aussi rayonnante.

La blonde caressa son ventre arrondi avec amour, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie adorait les enfants, et d'ici quelques mois, Edward et elle seraient les heureux parents d'un petit garçon…

_**« **__**Au fait Bella, c'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu voulais absolument nous annoncer? **__**»**_Demanda Alice, se tortillant de curiosité.

_**« **__**Dépêches-toi Bell's, ou elle va nous faire de l'hyper-tension la minimoys! **__**»**_

La dite minimoys eut un cris outré et lança une miche de pain dans la tête du colosse, secoué d'un rire incontrôlable qui gagna bientôt le reste de la troupe. Emmmett et ses idioties, comment s'en passer?

Une fois tout le monde calmé, ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole:

_**« **__**Eh bien voilà… Si tout ce passe bien, d'ici six mois nous seront les heureux parents de jumeaux! **__**»**_

Un instant, l'auditoire resta silencieux puis les exclamations de bonheur éclatèrent tandis que tout le monde se lever pour enlacer les futurs parents.

_**~ « Eh bah, t'a fait les choses bien toi! **__**»**_ Lança Emmett, faisant rire une nouvelle fois les invités, tandis qu'il donnait une accolade à son frère.

Puis les conversations reprirent de plus bel, ponctuées de larmes de joie, de blagues d'Emmett et de rire. Tous étaient heureux et avaient la tête pleine de projets d'avenirs…


End file.
